In many gas lasers including many excimer lasers, a gain medium is produced in a laser chamber by a discharge through a gas between two electrodes. For high repetition rates it is normally necessary to circulate the gas so that fresh gas is available between the electrodes at the beginning of each pulse. Often this circulation is provided by a blower with a tangential blower blade structure located inside the laser chamber which is driven by an electric motor and supported by bearings.
For many laser applications laser beam parameters must be controlled to very tight tolerances in terms of pulse energy, beam cross sectional dimensions, wavelength and bandwidth. Vibration, especially at resonant frequencies produced by the blower, can affect laser optical components and degrade laser beam quality.
What is needed is a laser support structure to minimize the effects of vibration from both external and internal sources.